


Oblivion

by Kokusai79



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo para intercambio  Santa Slash  Especial para Kiri </p><p>Basado del trailer "Capitan America: Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiriAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/gifts).



 

Despertó inquieto y sudado, odiaba las pesadillas, se dio la vuelta y la encontró vacía. - _Maldita sea de nuevo._

 

Se levantó molesto y fue hacia la oficina que había arreglado para Steve, últimamente la odiaba.

 

Lo encontró de pie observando unas fotos que tenía pegadas en la pared, casi parecía oficina de un detective.

 

- _Regresa a la cama_ \- Lo abrazo por atrás y el rubio pareció destensarse apoyando su peso en el pecho del castaño.

 

- _¿Qué hora es?_

 

- _Casi las tres de la mañana._

 

- _Lamento haberte despertado_ – El rubio dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Tony - _Podemos hacer algo divertido para compensar…_

 

Llegaron besándose a la habitación, devorándose como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que Steve choco con el borde de la cama y cayó sobre ella. Tony lo siguió, los dos desnudos probándose y amándose, el rechinido de la cama cuando Tony al fin estuvo dentro de Steve, adoraba como se sentía, tan estrecho y caliente, simplemente perfecto.

 

                                                                                         O~~~O~~~~O

 

 

Siempre una vez al mes iban al mismo restaurant “Da Silvano” de comida tradicional Italiana, solían ir celebridades y por lo tanto fans, pero por algo era Tony Stark y siempre les reservaba un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos.

 

Eran las siete de la tarde y aun no llegaba, el castaño tomo otro sorbo del cristalino licor, la cita era a las cinco de la tarde, tal vez hubo un imprevisto , Steve nunca lo dejaría plantado ¿verdad?.

 

Eran las once de la noche cuando llego al departamento que compartía con Steve, había tomado 2 botellas de ese delicioso vino que no podía pronunciar en ese momento, camino y tropezó con sus propios pies, rio tontamente y fue cuando la vio, una nota sobre la mesa de centro, gateo hasta que la tomo

“Llegare en una semana, surgieron nuevas pistas de Bucky, te lo compensare. Steve”

 

Rio otro poco más y se dejó caer en el piso, ¿Quién necesitaba capi paleta? Eran tan anticuado y tan correcto siempre.

 

Se quedó dormido pensando en su primera cita.

 

                                                                                          O~~~~O~~~~~O

 

 

Había pasado un mes desde que Steve había regresado de ir a buscar a Bucky, al parecer no quería ser encontrado, había borrado sus huellas muy bien y ahora volvían a empezar desde cero. Tony estaba frustrado, quería que encontraran al idiota para que Steve volviera a ser el mismo.

 

Nunca pensó que cuando lo encontrara todo cambiaría.

 

                                                                                             O~~~~O~~~~~O

 

 

Había logrado que Steve saliera del departamento, estaban en Central Park dando una vuelta, y después de semanas volvía a ser el mismo, lleno de energía y lo veía como si fuera el maldito centro del universo, necesitaba sexo, si no pronto empezaría a tener su ciclo menstrual.

 

Estaban sentados tomados de las manos, cuando el celular de Steve vibro, contestó inmediatamente soltando la mano del castaño.

 

- _¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?_ – Un silencio de más de un minuto que parecía una eternidad y se puede ver como el rostro del rubio se endurece y sus hombros se tensan – _Voy hacia allá._

 

- _Lo siento Tony, debo irme, al parecer…lo han encontrado, te juro que te lo compensare_ – Beso al castaño y se fue.

 

Tony pensó que a partir de ese día todo mejoraría.

 

 

                                                                                            O~~~~O~~~~~~O

 

 

Sentado en el sillón mientras tomaba un poco de whisky, así se encontraba últimamente, esperando noticias de Steve, mientras él no era ni capaz de ponerse a trabajar en la nueva armadura, era un idiota.

 

Volvió a llenar su vaso, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo y lo vio, igual de alto y rubio, pero con el rostro demacrado, pero aun viéndolo así sentía la furia refugiarse en su estómago y ese temblor de manos por la impotencia.

 

- _Steve…_

 

_-Lo siento Tony, debo volver a salir, solo vine por ropa._

 

_-¿Qué? Te ausentas dos semanas, sin decirme nada y solo te apareces diciendo que vienes por ropa._

 

_-Tony, yo, no entiendes, hago todo lo que puedo, pero tengo otras cosas mas…en este momento no tengo tiempo para nada_

 

 _-¿Qué soy para ti, Steve? Algo que solo puedes utilizar cuando se te dé la gana, joder ¿cómo quieres que entienda? si no me dices nada, ¡¡No sabía nada de ti hasta que te vi en las malditas noticias! ! Te están buscando Steve, estas empezando una maldita guerra y todo por tu amigo Bucky_ – Dijo el nombre con desprecio, solo quería salir de ahí y no tener nada que ver con Capitán jodido América

 

- _Sabes Tony creo que tienes razón, no he podido decirte nada, ni verte porque no entenderías por lo que estoy luchando, no es solo Bucky, son más personas como nosotros que tienen habilidades, el gobierno no tiene derecho a tener registro de cada uno de nosotros, somos personas no delincuentes._

 

_-Si no podemos aceptar limitaciones, somos tan malos como los malos._

 

El rubio pasó de largo hasta la habitación y empezó a guardar todo lo que encontró a su paso en una mochila, Tony solo lo observaba.

 

- _Sabes que no estaré de tu lado esta vez ¿verdad?_

 

_-No necesito de tu ayuda._

 

 _-Solo lo vas a empeorar_ – Steve se paró muy cerca del castaño y lo agarro de la playera que traía acercándolo aún más a su rostro.

 

- _Intenta no ponerte en mi camino, no me detendré por nada- Lo soltó bruscamente y salió azotando la puerta del cuarto, el castaño se quedó viendo el piso._

 

Debía terminar su armadura.

 

 

                                                                                            O~~~~O~~~~~O

 

 

Estaba sentado mirando los documentos que tenía enfrente de él, y la sonrisa del rubio con sonrisa simpática que lo observaba detenidamente.

 

- _¿En serio? No se les ocurrió un lugar más llamativo_ \- Sonrió burlón Tony

 

- _Considero que para este tipo de situaciones lo mejor es un lugar rodeado de gente como lo es “Da Silvano”_ – Se cruzó de brazos el pequeño rubio.

 

Tony agarro los papeles y leyó entre líneas, no tenía nada que perder.

 

Firmo.

 

Volteo a ver una pareja que estaba sentada en otra mesa y lo recordó, era el mismo restaurante donde tuvo su primera cita con Ste…Rogers.

 

                                                                                             

                                                                                                  O~~~~~O~~~~~~O

 

 

Sabía que no debía doler tanto, pero lo hacía, Steve ya no era suyo, no lo podía ni considerar su amigo.

 

- _Tony, sabes que no haría esto si no tuviera opción. Pero él es mi amigo_ -

 

Aún sonaban las palabras en su cabeza como si acabara de decirselas, podía sentir ese dolor en su pecho y sabía que no solo eran los golpes o que estuvo a punto de morir por Rogers y Bucky.

 

Acababa de notar todo lo que había perdido.

 

- _Lamento que lo moleste Sr. Stark, pero alguien insiste en verlo_ \- Le dijo la enfermera amablemente, llevaba dos días en el hospital.

 

- _¿Quién es?_

 

_-Un tal Peter Parker, dice que salvó su vida._

 

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido….


End file.
